Silence
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: The two never had a need for words. Talking was never needed. Not when so much was said in the silence. LexZex, yaoi-ish. Oneshot. Please review.


**Hey all. This here be a one-shot! I was doing a rp with a friend on DeviantART and we ended up talking about how a 'conversation' between Zexion and Lexaeus would be very.. Quiet. So I was inspired to do this. Did it all in one sitting so it might not be the best thing. **

Summary: The two never had a need for words. Talking was never needed. Not when so much was said in the silence.  
**Warning!: **This fic contains hints of yaoi (boyxboy), maybe slight AU, and maybe a tad bit Out of Characterness on Zexion's part. Also slight spoiler for those who don't know about the Nobodies real names.

**Disclaimer: I, KradsLover, do not own Zexion, Lexaeus, or anyone affiliated with Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or Disney. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.**

**----------------**

Silence.

Zexion often noticed that was the key element between him and Lexaeus. It had always been like that.

Lexaeus was never one for conversation, and Zexion was a Nobody who enjoyed the silence. It was a mutual agreement that both enjoyed as much as beings without hearts could.

Words were never needed for them to know what was on the others mind. Over the time they had known each other, Zexion would take note of Lexaeus' body language. The way he sat, held his tea, how he absentmindedly messed with those puzzles of his. It was comforting to know everything about the Hero before he himself realized it.

Tonight was no different.

As always, Zexion was down in the lower levels of Castle Oblivion. Lexaeus was out on a mission and was due to return any moment. Zexion had brewed up some tea, honeybush. Lexaeus' favorite. He heard the Hero's clunking footsteps echoe on the stair case as he poured the drinks into seperate mugs, a V and VI marking them for their respective owners.

Lexaeus walked into the dark room, taking long strides and sitting down on one of the black sofa's that circled the coffee table. Zexion offered no 'Welcome back', only handed the larger man his mug. That gesture in itself was enough. The Silent Here just gave a curt nod, taking the cup. He let the liquid inisde cool before taking a small sip. A 'Thank you'.

Zexion made himself comfortable next to Lexaeus, a book in his hands. His entire body, curled up like it was, took up about two cushion seats.

Soon the silence took over completely. The only noise was the occasional rustle of paper as Zexion turned a page in his book, or a small sip when Lexaeus drank his tea.

It wasn't an awkward silence though. Both were completly comfortable in this setting.

There was one thing Zexion enjoyed about this silence. There was no soft clinking of metal from the usual puzzles Lexaeus always had in his hands. The older man only messed with them when he was bored. It was nice to know that he wasn't growing bored of the Schemer.

Hours would pass in that glorious silence. Glances were sometimes exchanged but the two would be to themselves most of the time.

It wasn't long, however, until Zexion started to nod off. His book rested on his chest as his deep blue eyes closed, face hidden by a fringe of hair.

_I trust you, _were the unspoken words with something as simple as Zexion falling asleep. Zexion's guard was constantly up around other members, but not Lexaeus.

The silence was finally broken as an amused chuckle passed over Lexaeus's lips. "Heh..." he looked over at Zexion, watching the little Nobody sleep for a few moments. He got up, gently taking the book from Zexion's hands. Zexion didn't stir.

"Sweet dreams Zexion.." Lexaeus whispered.

_I love you.. Ienzo. _Those words were spoken long ago, but never again. However their echo hovered in the silence both tried so desperatly to preserve.

_And I you... Aeleus. _

------------------

**Author's Notes: **There is. I'm sorry if the ending seems a little... Rushed. But insperation was dying and I wanted to get this up and going. I'm actually thinking about continuing this or doing another story (with chapters and all) based on this idea. If anyone would like to see that please leave a review and let me know.

I'm also open to ideas if anyone i craving a Kingdom Hearts fanfic.

Please review!


End file.
